The present invention is directed to a device for hanging plants and the like.
It is desirable that devices for hanging growing plants be light, decorative, durable, and inexpensive. For the plants to flourish, it is necessary that they be constantly supplied with sufficient moisture, while at the same time protected from excess moisture. The roots should be protected from overheating by sunlight to which the hanging supports are exposed, but access of air to the earth must be provided so that the plant roots are properly ventilated.
Difficulty has been experienced in designing such a device, particularly a device that is both inexpensive and decorative.